kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle XY Wiki:Introduction
Kyle XY Wiki is a free source of information about the television series Kyle XY. The site is a wiki, meaning that anyone can contribute, including you. We hope that we can build the best source for Kyle XY information around. Looking around A better way to explain Kyle XY Wiki is to call it an encyclopedia. There are several ways of reaching the articles on Kyle XY Wiki and they are all designed to make it as easy as possible for you to see what you want to see. * Surfing: The Main Page has a series of links to different categories of information: Episodes, People, The World of Kyle XY, and so on. Each article also links to many others. * Searching: Another way to look around is to use the Search Box on the left-hand side of each page. Type into the search box as you would on any search engine. * Random: If you are not looking for a specific article, try . WARNING: Kyle XY Wiki contains spoilers on episodes of the show that have already aired. If you have not seen an episode and you do not want to know what happens, browse with caution. We will only allow articles about episodes to be made once that episode has been officially broadcast. What is a wiki? The idea of a Wiki is that everyone and anyone can contribute. Some people do not like this idea as they believe that it is too open and therefore unreliable. However, there are hundreds of Wikis including the Wiki Encyclopedia Wikipedia. We ourselves have articles! The founders of Kyle XY Wiki decided to make this project a wiki because we wanted to get all Kyle XY fans involved. We hope that you will join us and help us make this a database to be proud of. Don't hesitate to make a change if you see a need. Any kind of mistake can be easily corrected with the Wiki system. Be bold! An important thing to remember about the Wiki system is that the genuine, good users far outnumber the disruptive users. However much vandals try to destroy the work of Kyle XY Wiki, we can replace their damage with minimum effort. Note: We have a zero tolerance policy toward vandalism; however, honest mistakes are not vandalism. Contributing Anyone can contribute to Kyle XY Wiki on any page! By simply clicking on the edit button at the top of each page, you can add some information to the article and you don't even need to be logged in! There are many ways to edit a page besides using the edit button on a page you like. Red links link to an article that has not been created. By simply clicking on the link you can start that page from scratch! Once you have made your contribution, just click the Save Page button and the information is saved and everyone can read it. Don't worry if you make any mistakes, someone else will sort them out. You can also sort out other people's mistakes if you want. Before contributing, please read the Policies, Manual of Style, and information on copyrighted material. If you are new to Wiki editing, you can take a look at our page on for tips and tricks to help you get started. There is also a Help link in the navigation box in the upper left-hand corner of each page. See also * About: Our goals and hopes for Kyle XY Wiki. * FAQ: Frequently asked questions. * Copyright: Our copyright policy. * Articles for deletion: Where to propose that certain articles be deleted from Kyle XY Wiki. * Featured Articles: Our best articles as voted by our community. Category:Kyle XY wiki